


teach me

by fleurting



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Community: 100words, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: “Can you teach me how to say something?”
Relationships: Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Kudos: 55
Collections: 100 Words





	teach me

**Author's Note:**

> for @[100words](https://100words.dreamwidth.org/)' prompt #172: teach.

“Can you teach me how to say something?” Grizz asks. “I know,” he says as Sam rolls his eyes. “I’ll never actually learn if you keep telling me.”  
  
“Fine,” Sam signs. “What is it? What do you want to know?”  
  
Grizz hesitates for a second, a split second of indecision, before saying, “How do you say ‘I love you’?”  
  
Sam looks annoyed. “You know that. Everyone knows how to sign ‘I love you’,” he says, raising his pinky and index finger and extending his thumb. He stops, realizing what Grizz is trying to say and signs, “I love you too.”


End file.
